


А дальше...

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: Написано на флешмоб "Сцена к фанфику по заявке" для Оруги:по фанфику «А если...», сиквел, осознание желания.





	А дальше...

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren. ^____^

С недавнего времени Такатори-младший завёл привычку на обед выходить в ресторанчик, расположенный неподалёку от их бизнес-центра. И Наги каждый раз приходится сопровождать его. Он ведь телохранитель. Увы, у телохранителей перерывов на обед не бывает.

— Ты тоже садись, поешь, — в первый день сказал Мамору. Пришлось послушаться. Так что теперь они обедают вместе. Работе это не мешает, ведь Наги может поддерживать свою телекинетическую сеть круглые сутки, даже во сне. Если честно, научился он этому вовсе не благодаря краткой учёбе в Розенкройц. Больше пользы в овладении способностями ему принесли настойчивость Кроуфорда и въедливость Шульдиха, регулярно его контролировавшего. Что требовал Кроуфорд, нужно было исполнять, и Шульдих временами наведывался Наги в голову, проверяя исполнение. Разумеется, Мамору обо всём об этом и понятия не имеет. Наги ведь никогда и ничего ему не рассказывал.

Ему приходится усмирять нервы, когда к ним подходят официанты. Хорошо ещё, что они с Мамору садятся не в общем зале, а в отдельном кабинете. Мамору всегда быстро съедает свой обед, так называемый европейский «бизнес-ланч», а потом сидит с компьютером в обнимку, читая скучные деловые новости. Такая-то компания объявила себя банкротом, такая-то — приобрела активы, такая-то — открыла продажу акций. Дай Мамору волю, он бы и ночевал на работе. Старательный работоголик, как и большинство правильных японцев. Поэтому Наги по собственной инициативе специально следит за тем, чтобы Мамору вовремя уходил с работы. В этом у него свой шкурный интерес: они ночуют в одной квартире, и Наги нравится отдыхать с удобствами. Увы, офис Такатори — это совсем не удобно.

Помимо чтения новостей Мамору часто изучает тексты договоров перед их подписанием. О, конечно, стоит только пальцами щёлкнуть, как к его услугам будет целая армия юристов, но Наги уже понял, что его босс любит разбираться в делах самостоятельно, даже если поначалу мало что в них понимает. По мнению Наги, это — признак силы и самоорганизованности, и странно, с чего бы ему испытывать гордость за Мамору, а поди же ты, испытывает.

Наги ест дольше. Если у них нет срочных дел, то он предпочитает не торопиться за обедом. Ему нравится традиционная еда, он аккуратно отделяет небольшие кусочки рыбы от костей, ест рис и варёные овощи... В какой-то момент Наги ощущает на себе чужой взгляд и понимает со странной тревогой: Мамору за ним наблюдает. Наги поднимает голову, но ему этот взгляд не поймать, каждый раз Мамору виртуозно умудряется притвориться, будто он занят работой. Ну и пусть, — подавляя раздражение, решает Наги. В конце концов, эти взгляды не несут враждебности. Скорее, в них скрытый интерес. Наги совсем немножко владеет эмпатией. Правда, в Шварц и тем более в Розенкройц ему не помогали развивать эту способность. В Розенкройц вообще не учили ничему, кроме страха и уважения. Дурацкая была школа.

Наги не замечает, с какого именно момента меняется настроение Мамору на его счёт, но теперь враждебности и выкриков навроде «дедушкин соглядатай» он не слышит. Его это устраивает. Ведь так спокойнее.

В конце обеда — уже традиционная чашечка кофе с сахаром. Иногда Наги позволяет себе вместо крепкого эспрессо выпить капучино с высокой пенкой, посыпанной корицей. После этого они с Мамору идут обратно в офис работать.

Иногда по вечерам Такатори Сайдзё устраивает приёмы в своём поместье, и Мамору должен там присутствовать. Он единственный наследник семьи, как-никак. Наги скромно изображает пустое место, занимая выгодную для обзора позицию, удерживает вокруг Мамору уже привычный телекинетический щит и следит за тем, с кем общается его молодой босс. Очень редко здесь появляется кто-то его возраста. Гости Сайдзё — в основном старики. Но вот их телохранители... Пару раз Наги каким-то шестым чутьём опознаёт среди них людей со способностями, таких же паранормов, как и он сам. Они не конфликтуют, никак не демонстрируют свои силы, предпочитая делать вид, что собрата не существует. Наги это кажется смешным, он уверен, что смог бы смять в лепёшку любого паранорма, находящегося в пределах его видимости. Ему ли, победившему в своё время одного из трёх Старейшин Эсцет, кого-то бояться. Но ради всеобщей безопасности он ничем не выдаёт своих сил. Он — простой телохранитель. Японские паранормы ему незнакомы. На всякий случай он старается запомнить их внешность. Вдруг это пригодится Кроуфорду с Шульдихом, когда — если — те вернутся.

Наги уже не так сильно скучает без них, как раньше. Работа телохранителя нравится ему и даже в чём-то кажется забавной. Ежедневная рутина, наблюдение за Мамору, примерно раз в неделю — практически ставшие регулярными нападения. Наги уже не старается провести самостоятельное расследование и вычислить заказчика, обычно этим занимается Критикер. Порой даже вполне успешно. Зря Наги беспокоился насчёт Такатори-старшего: Сайдзё не выгодно уничтожать своего внука, и пока это пытаются сделать его давнишние конкуренты. Иногда, с удивлением понимает Наги, Сайдзё приглашает их на свои приёмы в поместье. И те приходят. Они улыбаются друг другу, раскланиваются, небрежно говорят о делах. Это по-настоящему мерзко. Наги воротит и от их лживых улыбок, и от их излишне вежливой обходительности, масляная плёнка подобострастия — и глубокая ненависть в глубине. Наги с трудом сохраняет невозмутимость на своём лице. Мамору ведь вовсе не дурак, он тоже всё понимает. Невозможно представить, как ему с этим живётся. Ни довериться никому нельзя, ни расслабиться. Кругом враги, недоброжелатели, завистники. Мир большого бизнеса похож на садок с голодными хищными акулами.

Как-то раз они возвращаются с одного такого приёма, и Мамору, очень уставший, засыпает прямо в лимузине. Его голова свешивается Наги на плечо. Волосы щекочут шею. Сперва Наги хочет отодвинуть его телекинезом, аккуратно оттолкнуть. Наверняка Мамору, бывший оперативник Цукиёно Оми, проснётся от малейшего прикосновения. Но проходит минута, другая, а Наги всё медлит. Машина идёт плавно, мягко глотая километры дороги, оставшейся до их дома. Тяжесть чужого тела не кажется неприятной. Наги мало когда кто-нибудь касался. Телекинез, применяемый сперва подсознательно, а позже — с полным сознанием, прекрасно предотвращает подобные случаи. И вот сейчас происходит что-то непонятное. Наги замирает, старается не шевелиться и ненароком не разбудить своего босса, а тот тихо сопит, уютно привалившись к его боку.

Позор Наги. Он настолько в удивлении от себя и вообще всего происходящего, что даже пропускает момент, когда Мамору просыпается! И понимает это только постфактум, по изменившемуся дыханию и напряжению мышц тела. Мамору по-прежнему сидит, прижавшись к нему, но больше не спит. Притворяется? Зачем? Наги не хочет это выяснять. Почему-то не хочет. Ему странно. Он не знает, как поступить, что делать и как себя вести, когда шофёр наконец довезёт их до дома. Кроуфорд ни о чём таком не предупреждал и не рассказывал. А вот Шульдих...

Наги вспоминает моменты. Разные. Странные моменты, на которых он никогда не заострял внимания вплоть до сегодняшнего дня. Например, как у Кроуфорда болела голова от наиболее сильных видений, а Шульдих морщился, словно тоже от боли, сидел рядом и похлопывал его по колену. Это выглядело так, будто Шульдих ему сопереживал, сочувствовал. Или когда с Шульдихом случился Такатори Рэйдзи и клюшка для гольфа. Кроуфорд сам набирал в салфетку лёд, прикладывал холодный компресс к разбитому лицу Шульдиха, а после они о чём-то долго разговаривали, закрывшись на кухне. Или как...

Мамору поднимает голову, и Наги перестаёт думать о прошлом. Если честно, у него из головы вообще все мысли вылетают. По правилам хорошего тона, ему бы отодвинуться и притвориться, что ничего не было. Ведь на самом деле не было ничего такого. Но Мамору заглядывает ему в глаза и вовсе не торопится выпрямиться, отодвинуться и забыть. Поэтому Наги тоже смотрит в ответ, и у него отчего-то замирает сердце, словно Мамору поймал его в какую-то ловушку.

Хочется что-то сделать. Он просто обязан сделать хоть что-то. Потому что нахлынувшие чувства теснятся в груди и не находят выхода. Наги с каждой секундой ощущает тяжелеющее напряжение, замешанное на тревоге: «Он знает, он понял, и что теперь?» Ещё секунду спустя он понимает, что эти чувства принадлежат не ему, а Мамору. Эмпатия, не нужно про неё забывать. Должно быть, стресс вызвал кратковременный всплеск способностей. Вот уж сомнительное приобретение.

Внезапно машина останавливается. Надо же, они приехали! Слишком быстро.

Мамору с Наги синхронно хватаются за ручки дверей и выходят из машины. Похоже, всё. Что бы это ни было, оно уже закончено. Но Наги неймётся, он не может успокоиться просто по команде. Мамору кивает водителю, отпуская его, и идёт к лифтам. Наги следует за ним, машинально продолжая играть роль образцового телохранителя.

После они ждут лифт и смотрят по сторонам: на мигающие на табло цифры, обозначающие этажи, мимо которых спускается лифт, на потолок, на стены, куда угодно, только не друг на друга. Наги ощущает крайнюю степень неловкости и неуверенности, от них никуда не деться, да и вообще вся ситуация такая дурацкая, что хочется её срочно решить, внести ясность. Внести ясность, но не пересекать границы — это действительно сложно, и Наги теряется, он не может принять решения, и время уходит.

С мелодичным звяканьем двери лифта раскрываются. А Наги вспоминает слова Шульдиха, которые тот порой любил повторять: «Не попробуешь — не узнаешь», а после совершал что-нибудь сумасбродное.

Заставить кабину лифта внезапно остановиться между этажами — это достаточно сумасбродный поступок? Встряхнуть её так, чтобы Мамору потерял равновесие? Поймать его, прижать к себе? Снова посмотреть в глаза...

Наги отпускает лифт, и тот возобновляет своё движение. Цель достигнута: Мамору у него в объятиях. Его удивлённый вид, краснеющие щёки и участившееся дыхание заставляют сердце Наги ускоряться и стучать быстрее. Поразительно, он не меньше Мамору шокирован своими же собственными действиями. Более того, эта близость кажется настолько приятной, насколько вообще...

Мамору смотрит в упор. Каждое его движение, напряжение каждой мышцы отзывается в Наги и словно возводит его на новый уровень понимания. Вот оно что. Вот, значит, что случилось. Чувства.

Двери лифта неожиданно распахиваются. Они с Наги приехали на нужный этаж. Мамору отстраняется, чтобы выйти из кабины и достать из кармана ключи. Кажется, его движения слишком торопливы. Ключ не сразу попадает в замочную скважину, руки Мамору подрагивают. Этого достаточно, чтобы Наги пришёл в себя. Одумался. Сейчас ещё не поздно отыграть всё назад. Более того, это нужно сделать, чтобы помочь Мамору сохранить лицо.

— Наверное... нельзя, чтобы нас видели вместе, вот так? — говорит Наги и даже чувствует что-то вроде слабого раскаяния и вины. Наследнику Такатори ни к чему сплетни и слухи. Наги, о чём ты думал? Хорошо, что здесь нет никого, кроме них двоих.

Мамору толкает дверь в квартиру и, как обычно, пропускает его вперёд.

— Мне всё равно, — отвечает он. — Люди могут думать всё что им угодно.

Наги заходит внутрь первым и быстро раскидывает телекинетическую сеть, чтобы просканировать помещение. Посторонних объектов нет, всё чисто. А от того, что Мамору только что сказал, ему становится хорошо. Горячо в груди, тесно. Он оборачивается и видит, что Мамору наблюдает за ним.

— Вот и ладно, — отвечает он.

Наги не знает, что ещё говорить. Он взволнован. Похоже, что их чувства взаимны — спасибо эмпатии, всё-таки что бы он без неё делал? Вообще не смог бы понимать других людей. Но увы, никакая эмпатия не может подсказать ему, что в этой ситуации делать дальше. Здесь надо быть как минимум телепатом или, ещё лучше, оракулом. Куда скромному телекинетику до человеческих отношений?

Мамору проходит вслед за ним в квартиру и хлопает дверью, отчего Наги вздрагивает. На губах Мамору появляется слабая улыбка, застенчивая и тёплая. Наги кажется, что бы он ни сделал сейчас, Мамору его поймёт и поддержит. И это так здорово! Кажется, наконец они достигли чего-то, что можно назвать взаимопониманием. А что будет дальше... будет видно.


End file.
